Sugarsong & bitterstep
by Natsumo Fujoshit you
Summary: you were the owner of a small bookstores in Jerusalem's Lot. you always treat everyone harshly until a boy with who had his eyes squinted came to your bookstores change it all. Leonardo watch x male reader. -shounen ai- no like don't read it


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kekkai sensen, it belonged to it's rightful owner.**

 **I had searching for a Kekkai sensen fanfic but there were hard to find, oh no there were but a crossover.**

 **so here I wrote one but it's a male reader insert. I so obsess of male reader so I putted precious Leo-kun as reader lover hahaha.**

 **Hope ya enjoy it!**

* * *

Your hands were carefully selecting the old books that weren't really popular among your reader. You were a bit sad to pack those books away, it wasn't smething easy for you. to see the book that had been excist within your bookstores for long enough to forgot what was forgotten by. being thrown away for stupid excuse. you favour every each of the books that were sold in your bookstore but the readers who often came were very picky people. Always would left the unpopular one behind, searching for the favourable one.

in fact you scowled at the some of your reader customers who carelessly mock the books you sold. Books were made to be read. contain a lot of information and stories that were enjoyable to be read. letting an irritating sigh, the books rested on your arms. you hop down from the small ladder that was used to reach the books that were located on the upper up bookshelves. the bookstore's bell chimes alerted you that a customers had come in. you placed the books in your grasp neatly on the nearest table.

you went to greet the customer. it wasn't a familiar one, quite a normal person to be seen in an abnormal city. raising your eyebrows at the person. he was quite shorter then yourself, scruffy brown hair, wearing baggy clothes and his eyes were squinted. he awkwardly smile, scratching his neck. muttering something under his breath which you found it very annoying.

"just spout it out" you said rather harshly at him with your eyes narrowing in annoyed way. he seem intimidated by it but recovered himself quickly and cleared his throat.

"um, Klaus-san told me to pick up some books you recommended for him last weeks" shoving your hands into your apron's pockets. you cursed a bit when that boy mentioned Klaus at you, he used to be your regular customers but for the few months later he had stopped coming by at your bookstores, not to mention he had his butlers to replace him buying the books.

you founded the books that you recommended to him, they were sappy novels and you totally remember recommending those for him few months ago. not last weeks. you shoved the books at the squinted eyes boy. he seemed not very pleased with the way you treated him. he was a customer and your supposed to be treating him kindly. now he found himself questioning how did Klaus befriend with a harsh person like you. he become interested on knowing you.

"so what are you waiting for? buzz off" you pointed out your hands to the doors. you were in no mode of talking with peoples, not even wanted them to step in the bookstores of yours. feeling of loathed mixture with disgust. not knowing the boy taken interest in you.

as he was about to go, he titled his head at you. "my name is Leonardo Watch" you didn't understood why did he bother told you his name but despite your inner self reluctantly saying no.

"I'm (name)"

"That's a pretty name, (name)" you turned scarlet red by his words. the fudge? he exit out your bookstores with a huge grin decorating his face. you hoped he never ever came again to the bookstores anymore but it seem ladyfate hated you.

that Leonardo came again, the everyday he came by and brought along some tasty burgers. He would often try to stuff it into your mouth. you were annoyed how presistent he was. even thought you had kicked him out for a dozen time. he would always find his way into your bookstores. you gave up. sometime you did admitted that you liked his company more those days. slowly not knowing that Leonardo had captured your heart.

Pursing your mouth as your head rested on his shoulder, he playfully patted his pet. Smiling that your relationship with him had become more of a thing now.

"(name) you know your kinda a bit bitter sweet person"

"are you complaining?"

"on no, I like the way you are" flushing red by his the urge to punch him but you didn't as you merely pulled him into a loopy yet innocent kiss. parting away from his mouth and enjoyed the look on his face.

"Gotcha"


End file.
